


Star Falls: False Hope

by TheHylianBatman



Series: Star Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite taking shelter on Nogero, Mabel and Ford Pines cannot find peace.</p><p>With a galaxy under his control in mind, Darth Cipher moves to conquer as much as he can as quickly as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

 

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

 

**  
**

 

**PART III: FALSE HOPE**

 

Chaos reigns in the galaxy. The Ocular Empire, the Galactic Republic, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems continue their brawl for ultimate control.

 

Having seized much of the southeastern Outer Rim, the madman Darth Cipher continues on his march to conquer the galaxy.

 

Untouched by the war, the planet Nogero continues turning, playing host to other sources of conflict...

 

* * *

 

Mabel Pines hated her job more than anything.

 

  
Well, no. She hated  _Darth Cipher_  more than anything, but this job was right up there with him. So was Uncle Ford.

 

Just why did he have to always shut her out, treat her like she was the only important one?

 

Mabel shook her head, quickly lifting herself from that train of thought. She knew where it lead, and she didn't want to go there. She refocused to the gaggle of people in front of her.

 

Leave it to Governor Northwest to bring in a bunch of the worst stuck-up people for a party.

 

It wasn't even a fun party, either; there was slow, classical music playing, and all the drinks were clear.

 

No, this was more a gathering of aristocrats than a party. Mabel looked down at her clothes briefly- a black leather jacket covering a white tank top, black skirt, and black leggings with black boots on her feet- before pulling up her wrist and checking her timepiece.

 

It was time for her to make the rounds.

 

Turning on her heels, Mabel began her march around the massive room, making sure everyone was okay. She looked across the room to try and see if Uncle Ford was doing the same, like he was supposed to be. She couldn't tell.

 

She reached the second corner and turned again, glancing out over the room angrily. She had been nothing but anger recently.

 

She reached the point across from where she had been standing, and continued marching until she reached the third corner.

 

She looked left, outside the massive windows, into the night. Nogero was a beautiful planet, but it wasn't home.

 

Home. Mabel thought of the word with deep sadness before shaking her head once again to clear it.

 

She couldn't afford to be angry; she had a job to protect these people. She turned the last corner and returned to her original position, putting her arms around her back and slightly spreading her legs, standing at parade rest.

 

Suddenly, her earpiece beeped, and she reached her right index and middle finger to it to get the signal.

 

"Mabel here. Go."

 

"Mabel, we've got a problem in the second story corridor. Drunk guest."

 

Mabel sighed.

 

"I'll be right there."

 

* * *

 

Mabel arrived at the second story corridor, turned her head to look both ways, and found nothing.

 

She sighed, letting her head fall back slightly, before she heard a ruckus from her left.

 

She immediately turned that direction and ran down the corridor, reaching the corner in no time.

 

There, she saw her Uncle Ford, in a similarly black garb and hatless, sitting on a man in a well-made suit.

 

"What are you doing?!"

 

"He was gonna escape, I had no choice! Now that you're here, let's throw him out!"

 

  
"I don't even know who he  _is_ ! There are some things we need to know before he goes!"

 

"Like what?!"

 

Mabel started counting on her fingers as she angrily listed.

 

"We need to know whether's he staff or guest, whether he's alone or not, just how drunk he is, what his ride is so we can send him home, whether he's legally drunk or not, whether-"

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mabel! You can stop, I get it! Geez. Alright, let's take him and set him down someplace. We'll talk to him there," Ford struggled to get out as he lifted the man.

 

Mabel rolled her eyes before she stepped forward and helped him, swinging the man's arms over his shoulder. He mumbled as his head lolled, and Mabel and Ford dragged him to one of the nearby bedrooms.

 

They dropped him on the bed, where his head lolled back, but he sat up.

 

"Alright, fella, who are ya?" Ford asked simply.

 

The man groaned. and whisper-mumbled words. Mabel leaned in close to hear, when he suddenly snapped his head so he was looking straight forward, his eyes wide.

 

"Odh nddu jb Qimkxravn dj eqau hjn... Sdlkym tehav nj teimxym rbg... Starson... Starson starson starson..."

 

The man said quickly, though he slowed at the end, and started swaying. Upon completion of his strange message, he fell back on the bed.

 

Mabel took three steps back, her arms up in a defensive position, her face wearing a shocked expression. Her uncle looked at her with a grave expression.

 

"...how did he know that?"

 

Mabel simply shook her head, not knowing the answer.

 

* * *

 

A uniformed man with eyes mysteriously covered in shadow approached Governor Northwest as he stood in the Main Hall, watching the clean-up process.

 

"Sir, Naboo is conquered. He's on his way here," the man murmured.

 

The Governor of Nogero nodded, raising his right hand to his chin in thought.

 

  
"Hmm... thank you," he said, waving a hand, "Tell no one. When he comes, I  _will_ remember you."

 

The man broke into a dirty grin as he turned and walked away.

 

Governor Northwest strode to the windows and stared out into space, his arms behind his back.

 

His wife came up and embraced him from the side, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

"What's the news?"

 

"Cipher has conquered Naboo. He's on his way. Soon, we will have things that are unimaginable."

 

Priscilla Northwest's face broke into a wide grin.

 

"That's wonderful news."

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope, Chapter 1  
> Work Code: THB0015.1  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, August 28th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> Logo image by http://tenmileswide.deviantart.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

Mabel awoke to the sun rising through her big window, and sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes.

 

It had been... a few days? She wasn't sure. It was like summer on Nogero; time didn't really matter. 

 

  
Regardless, she knew the party hadn't happened yesterday. It had been at least 2 days. She had a feeling it was  _more_ than that, though...

 

Why was the party the first thing she thought about in the morning?

 

Putting those thoughts on the back burner, Mabel swung her legs over the side of her bed, sitting on the edge for a moment, savoring this time where she had to do nothing.

 

After taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly, Mabel got up and walked over to her dresser, grabbing a new skirt, tank top, and pair of leggings for the day.

 

She slipped into the bathroom and stripped herself of her nightwear, getting in the shower. The water turned on automatically, and she cleaned herself from the previous day's grime, singing a little song and bopping around as she did so.

 

But, when the song ended and she was clean, Mabel didn't get out of the shower. She stood in there, letting the water soak over her, thinking about everything and nothing.

 

She zoned out, and she wasn't sure how long she was in there, but when she finally shook her head and stopped the water, she was certain much time had passed.

 

She stepped out, grabbed her clothes, and got dressed. Returning to her room, she sat on her bed again as she grabbed her boots and fastened them to her feet.

 

She grabbed her jacket off the hook next to her door as she walked out, going to meet Uncle Ford and do today's services.

 

* * *

 

Governor Northwest sat at the head of a massive table, eating breakfast and reading some "important" legislature on a datapad. Really, Governor Northwest had practically unlimited power; the planet's congress was nigh-useless.

 

Maybe that's why Nogero was independent; the government style wouldn't fit in with the Republic.

 

Mabel and Ford stood behind him, at parade rest against the wall, guarding him, as was their job. Mabel's blaster hung in a holster on her upper right thigh, and her lightsaber hung on her belt, just off her left hip. Uncle Ford's twin blasters similarly hung on his thighs. Though they weren't visible, both also carried a vibroknife in their right boot; Pines family tradition.

 

Mabel tensed momentarily as the doors burst open, though she calmed when she noticed it was a servant. He ran forward and feel beside Governor Northwest.

 

He didn't even look up as he said, "Come, come, man, no time for theatrics. What is so important you'd interrupt my breakfast?"

 

The man panted.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Governor, it's just that you have a-an unexpected guest. He-he's not waiting, sir."

 

The doors, which had been closed by the doormen waiting inside, were suddenly opened again, and a figure stood in the doorway.

 

  
Mabel couldn't believe her eyes. He  _couldn't_ be here, that was impossible. They had escaped.

 

But there he was. He was taller, and his brown hooded cloak was undeniably more tattered, but it was unmistakably Darth Cipher.

 

Before even a second had passed, both Ford and Mabel had drawn their blasters, and Mabel fired off four shots before Northwest stepped in. Ford didn't fire; he simply had his blaster aimed at Cipher, who raised his hand and used the Force to deflect the bolts of energy into the wall.

 

"Ms. Pines! I assure you, that will not be necessary! Emperor Cipher is here as an honored guest."

 

Mabel gaped at Governor Northwest for a moment before returning her attention to Cipher. She had a determined, angry look on her face, remembering every evil he had committed, before she holstered her blaster.

 

"Thank you," Governor Northwest said as he stood. Darth Cipher started striding into the room, and Governor Northwest stepped towards him.

 

  
When they met paths, Governor Northwest stuck out his hand, and Cipher grabbed it in a handshake. Mabel clenched her fists in anger. She had never hated anyone more in her entire life. This vile man took her Uncle Lee from her. He played mind games with her. He had thought about keeping her as his personal  _whore_ . All her anger poured into her, and her arms shook with unbridled rage.

 

For a brief moment, Mabel didn't care if she got fired. Or arrested. Or killed. She wanted that son of a bitch dead.

 

"Governor Northwest?" She managed to get out in a shaky voice. The mustached man turned to her.

 

"May I be dismissed?"

 

Governor Northwest thought for a second.

 

"I suppose so, Ms. Pines. Emperor Cipher here can protect me. Keep your comlink in, though."

 

Mabel immediately turned and stormed out.

 

* * *

 

Working out didn't help much.

 

She had tried bench-pressing, lifting weights, just about everything she could find in the gym, but there was only one thing that really helped out: boxing with the punching bag.

 

Mabel had been hitting it for the past 20 minutes. Her hands were starting to get raw; she didn't care. All her anger wasn't gone yet, so she kept boxing.

 

  
She thought about  _him_ . How he had hurt her so much and didn't even care. She wouldn't care when she bashed his face in.

 

Mabel suddenly felt hands grab her arms, just below the shoulders, and, without thinking, she turned and let a right hook fly.

 

Uncle Ford was knocked back slightly, lifting his left hand from Mabel's arm to his face, face scrunching in pain.

 

Mabel covered her mouth with both hands, eyebrows rising in shock.

 

"Oh, Uncle Ford! I'm so sorry!"

 

Ford let out a sound of pain and exasperation, holding up his head as he held his nose.

 

"Ah, geez, kid, it's alright! Ow, goodness! You've really been working on that, huh?!"

 

Mabel gained a warm smile on her face as she escorted her Uncle Ford to a bench and sat him down.

 

"Move your hand so I can look at it," Mabel demanded. Without waiting for any sort of response, Mabel grabbed it and moved it, taking a look at his bloodied nose; it wasn't broken, but it was probably very painful.

 

"You're probably lucky I didn't break it."

 

"Ow, tell me about it. Why aren't you wearing gloves? Are you trying to break your hand?" Ford asked, tilting his head down to talk to her face-to-face.

 

"I honestly don't care at this point," Mabel said bluntly.

 

"Mabel, I know you're angry, but-"

 

  
"Uncle Ford, we are  _not_ talking about my feelings. Why did you come down here?"

 

Ford looked at her with an unreadable expression; almost a mix of anger, sadness, confusion, and regret. He eventually spoke.

 

"Well, as you saw, Cipher's here, so we have to leave. After you left, he and Northwest talked for a while, and I didn't catch all of it, but I know that now, Nogero is part of the Ocular Empire."

 

Mabel nodded.

 

"We'll do it tonight, then."

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope, Chapter 2  
> Work Code: THB0015.2  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, August 30th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

After Darth Cipher left, Governor Northwest went about the day as normal. Mabel and Ford didn't question.

 

He went to bed early that night; his family was still around. Mabel and Ford didn't want to wait, though.

 

Mabel stood in her room, her arms out in front of her, her hands on her windowsill. She was looking out at the night sky, thinking about her life here.

 

She kinda liked it.

 

Wait, no, that was a mistake. She hated this place. She wanted her old life back. Just her and her uncles, flying through space.

 

But... this new life was nice. It was simple. She didn't have to worry about anything here. She was just a girl who knew how to shoot and cover. Nothing complicated came up.

 

And then Mabel thought about the Governor's daughter, Pacifica, and she was filled was regret.

 

Must they leave?

 

Steeling herself, Mabel turned and opened her closet. They would die if they stayed here. She reached inside and grabbed her garments, putting them on the bed, one-by-one.

 

After she had completely unpacked her closet, she took note of what was on her bed.

 

Her clothes, her jacket, her belt, holster, blaster, and lightsaber, her hygenial supplies, and a few miscellaneous knick-knacks.

 

After taking inventory, she got her back and packed everything. That only took a few minutes.

 

She was walking towards the door when a knock happened. She stared at it incredulously before answering, "Come in."

 

The door was opened, and through stepped none other than Pacifica Northwest. Mabel's eyes widened in surprise.

 

  
"Pacifica?" Mabel hadn't had  _that_ much interaction with the same-aged girl, but that meant nothing to her.

 

"Mabel. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I've decided-" Pacifica's eyes went down to Mabel's bag, hanging from her right hand.

 

"W-what are you doing?"

 

Mabel frowned.

 

"Well, uh, I'll tell you, but I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone else."

 

Pacifica nodded, stepping into the room and sitting on the bed. Mabel sat her bag down and sat next to her.

 

"I'm leaving."

 

Pacifica's features widened.

 

"What?!"

 

"Uncle Ford heard your Dad had made Nogero join the Ocular Empire, so we're leaving."

 

Pacifica's face indicated she was at a loss.

 

"B-but you can't leave!" She exclaimed, suddenly lurching herself onto Mabel, who leaned away from Pacifica.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because..." Pacifica's mouth hung open, as if she intended to say more, but she snapped it shut again.

 

"Never mind. Where are you going?" She asked, sitting up straight again, a slight red to her face.

 

"We're not sure. We'd like to get off-planet, but who knows if that'll happen; the _Shard_ disappeared not long after we got here."

 

"Well, I think I may know a place. There's a rebel cell somewhere in the forests, and if we-"

 

  
"Whoa,  _we_ ? Who said anything about you coming,   _princess_ ?"

 

Pacifica gaped in offense.

 

  
"I  _want_  to come! I can't remember the last time I left this accursed estate; I want to run in the forest and just cut loose! Oh, please, Mabel, can't I come with you?"

 

Mabel stared at the blonde girl for a moment, thinking. Surely she...

 

Pacifica had a hopeful look on her face.

 

  
"Alright, pack a bag," Pacifica's face brightened as Mabel pointed a finger, "And you're  _never_  coming back, so pack the important things."

 

Pacifica enveloped Mabel in a hug.

 

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyooooou!" She squealed as she rocked Mabel in her arms rapidly. Mabel sat and enjoyed the hug for a moment before coming to her senses and pushing Pacifica off her.

 

  
"And  _definitely_ no more of that." Mabel added with a red face as she stood and retrieved her bag.

 

* * *

 

Mabel strode down the central hallway, Pacifica in tow, bags in their hands. Uncle Ford emerged from around a corner, and gained a surprised look.

 

"What is _she_ doing here?"

 

" _She's_ coming with us."

 

"What?! Mabel, are you insane?! This could be a trap, this could be-"

 

"Uncle Ford?" Mabel started as she turned to stare him dead in the face, "Shut up."

 

She then resumed her walking, opening the front door and exiting it.

 

"Wow," said Pacifica.

 

"Yeah," Ford agreed.

 

With that, they both walked out of the Northwest Manor.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope, Chapter 3  
> Work Code: THB0015.3  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, September 1st, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

 

The dawn's light broke between the trees, shining in Mabel's half-lidded eyes and waking her up completely.

 

  
Of course she had to take the watch. Of  _course_  she did.

 

Running a hand over her eyes, Mabel stood and turned to look at her two sleeping companions.

 

Uncle Ford was on his back, left hand on his chest, right hand at his side, holding one of his blasters.

 

Pacifica was on her right side, with her back towards Mabel. She appeared to have her arms crossed, though Mabel couldn't tell.

 

Mabel smiled a tired smile before stepping towards Uncle Ford. She knelt, her knees popping as she did so, Mabel wincing momentarily.

 

She put a hand on his left shoulder, shaking him.

 

"Uncle Ford. Hour's done. Come on, get up."

 

Mabel was relatively certain that it had been more than an hour, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

 

She began shaking him a bit harder as he refused to wake.

 

"Uncle Ford. Get up."

 

"Mm-mm," he hummed, an angry expression on his face.

 

"We have to go. Come on, get up."

 

"I don't wanna," Ford murmured, turning away from her.

 

Mabel sighed, bowing her head for a moment before she stood.

 

"Fine. I'll come back to you," She said, turning to walk towards Pacifica.

 

She knelt again by Pacifica, reaching out her arm to shake her awake.

 

As soon as Mabel's hand connected with Pacifica's shoulder, Pacifica jumped, letting out a yelp as her whole body tensed. Mabel quickly retracted her hand, a surprised look appearing on her face.

 

Pacifica slowly turned over, and, from the sight of her face, Mabel guessed she hadn't slept at all; she had bags under her eyes, which were half-open.

 

"Hi," said Mabel.

 

"Hi," said Pacifica, much more quietly and blandly, as she turned on her back,

 

"How did you sleep?" Mabel asked, trying to make conversation. Pacifica reached her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes.

 

"Not well. I'm used to a fancy bed. Too used, I guess," Pacifica joked as she sat up.

 

As Pacifica sat up, Mabel looked at her back, noticing she had taken off her shirt, leaving just her bra. Her smile disappeared, and her face reddened.

 

Pacifica turned to Mabel after sitting up, and her smile also disappeared, a look of concern replacing it.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Mabel's mouth opened, but no sound came out at first. After a moment's silence, she started speaking.

 

"U-uh, yeah, fine," She stuttered, standing up in a stumble-y way, "I gotta, um, wake up Uncle Ford. You, uh, get dressed," Mabel gestured idly with her hand before she turned away.

 

Minutes later, their temporary campsite was packed up, and they were on the move.

 

PAGE BREAK

 

A half a day's walk through the forest later, and the group still had gotten nowhere.

 

  
"Listen,  _princess_ , are you  _sure_  you know where you're going? Ford asked.

 

"Well, it's better than any plan you could've come up with, I'll bet," Pacifica quipped. Ford looked at her with a look of disbelief.

 

"Hey, Mrs. Priss, if you-"

 

"Uncle Ford," Mabel said in a commanding tone from the middle, "We're all tired and not thinking straight. We'll trust Pacifica until she proves she can't be trusted."

 

Pacifica turned and half-smiled at Mabel. Mabel smiled back.

 

They all continued walking for a few more minutes, until Pacifica stopped and held up her hand. Mabel and Ford got low, and drew their blasters. Pacifica, with her hand still raised, looked around.

 

"It should be near here..."

 

Suddenly, something small and black landed on Ford's shoulders. He let out a brief sound before falling to the ground. Mabel and Pacifica turned, and Mabel heard Pacifica make a similar sound from behind her.

 

Mabel holstered her blaster and drew her lightsaber; it ignited with a hiss, and she stood in a defensive position.

 

Suddenly, her senses tingled, and she turned to her left, but it was too late; something had pierced her throat.

 

Mabel quickly put a hand up to see if she was okay, and to cover any wound that might be there. She felt something small pointing out of her throat.

 

Suddenly, a feeling of drowsiness overtook her, and she dropped her lightsaber and fell to her knees. She let out a small sound as a black figure strode up in front of her.

 

Mabel heard the figure speaking, and could tell the voice was feminine, but, other than that, she could tell nothing.

 

She fell flat on the ground, and the last thing she saw was the green of the grass as her world faded into black nothing.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope, Chapter 4  
> Work Code: THB0015.4  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Thursday, September 3rd, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

When she awoke, Mabel was suddenly very, very cold. She lurched up from her former hunched position, eyes opening all the way and breath coming in pants.

 

She looked around urgently, taking in that she was inside a room, before locking onto the person who was in front of her.

 

The man was tall and thin, with black hair, surprisingly round eyes, and an angular chin. He held a bucket under his right arm.

 

"Hello," he said, in a voice of butter, with a genuine, warm smile on his face.

 

"...hello," Mabel replied, after taking in her captor.

 

"I am sorry for the shower, but I always listen to Wendy. She is a very scary lady," He remarked, turning and setting the bucket on the table near the door.

 

"...right," Mabel said, suddenly going on guard, her eyes narrowing, "Who are you?"

 

"Oh! I am sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Tad Strange, and I am here to talk to you."

 

The two simply shared a stare for a moment before Tad grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, moving it and sitting slightly to the left of Mabel's front. He put his hands on his lap and simply stared at Mabel.

 

"...are you okay?"

 

Tad's face did not falter as he said, "Oh, yes. I am absolutely fine. Let's have a talk, Mabel."

 

Mabel's eyes widened.

 

"Oh, I just know these things," Tad said, answering her unasked question. Mabel stared at her guest with wide eyes.

 

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment. Mabel attempted to move her hands, though she realized after a moment she was bound to the chair.

 

"Hello," repeated Tad, though, this time, his voice was more unnerving than anything.

 

"Um..." Mabel began, when the door suddenly slid open. Tad turned to look, and a girl with red hair walked in.

 

"Tad, how's the interrogation?"

 

"I do not interrogate, Wendy, I talk with-"

 

"Oh, shut up," Wendy said, waving her hand nonchalantly at him. Tad's smile did not falter.

 

Wendy put her hands on her hips, looking at Mabel.

 

After a moment, she ordered, "Tad, leave us. I'm going to have a talk with her alone."

 

"Alright, then. I will go have a sandwich," Tad remarked, getting up and exiting the room. The door closed behind him with a hiss. Wendy grabbed the chair, turned it around, and put it directly in front of Mabel. She sat on it, crossing her arms on top of the back, resting her head on her arms.

 

"Sorry about him. He's our chief interrogator for a reason."

 

"How did he know my name?" Mabel asked.

 

"It's on the inside of your jacket."

 

"Oh," Mabel said, realizing she was only wearing her underwear. She also properly realized she was soaking wet, and shivered.

 

"I'm sorry he splashed you, but you were basically dead. Wouldn't respond to anything."

 

"Right," Mabel said quietly.

 

"So... what kind of Jedi carries a blaster?" Wendy asked, pulling Mabel's lightsaber out from a pocket and holding it between them.

 

"Oh, I'm no Jedi. Just a trader," Mabel quickly corrected, though she realized moments afterward that saying that may have been a mistake. Wendy's eyebrows raised, and she scoffed.

 

"Why do you have a lightsaber, then?"

 

"Uh... it was a gift," Mabel said awkwardly. Wendy smiled in disbelief.

 

"Ah, yes. The Jedi are known for giving away lightsabers."

 

"Listen, why am I here?" Mabel asked, tired of all the nonsense.

 

"You, Mabel Pines, are here because you were caught escorting the Governor's daughter through-"

 

  
"Uh, actually, Pacifica was escorting  _us_ ," Mabel corrected.

 

Wendy roared with laughter.

 

  
"Oh, please, spare me! The Governor's daughter can't even find her way around her own  _house_ , how could-"

 

"HEY!" Mabel shouted in a sharp tone, her face scrunching with anger. Wendy stopped laughing, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

 

"You will not talk about Pacifica like that," Mabel ordered in a hushed tone, her mind overtaken with anger. Wendy suddenly got a blank look on her face, her eyes wide and without qualm.

 

"I will not talk about-" she shook her head, "Hey! Nuh-uh, you can't do that to me!" Wendy said angrily, standing up and backing away, pointing an accusatory finger. Mabel gaped in shock, realizing her actions.

 

"Wait, I-"

 

"I thought you said you weren't a Jedi!"

 

"I'm not, I swear! I-"

 

The door slid open, and a big girl stood on the other side.

 

"Wendy, the blonde 'fessed up. They're not with the Governor," she whispered. Wendy looked at Mabel.

 

"Don't go anywhere," she joked as she walked out, the door closing behind her.

 

* * *

 

Mabel couldn't say how long she sat tied to that chair, but it was too long for her tastes. She had tried to get her knife and cut herself free, but her boots were gone, and her legs were tied to the chair, anyways. She thought about what would happen if she died here, how she never did so much. How she never said so much.

 

She thought about what would happen after she died. Which of the many beliefs in the galaxy were true? She had no way of knowing.

 

The door opened again, and Wendy walked back in, holding a knife in her right hand.

 

This was it. She was going to be killed and she had missed so much. She had never apologized to Uncle Ford. She had never managed to get a hold of Darth Cipher. She had never told Pacifica-

 

Wendy knelt down and cut Mabel's legs loose.

 

"W-what are you doing?" Mabel asked in a shaky voice as Wendy walked behind her.

 

"We know the whole story, and we don't want to keep you as a prisoner any more," Wendy explained as she cut loose Mabel's hands. Mabel stood up, rubbing her wrists.

 

Wendy came around and held out a hand for Mabel to shake. Mabel reached out and grasped it.

 

"Welcome to the Nogero Rebellion."

 

* * *

 

Wendy led Ford, Mabel, and Pacifica through the compound.

 

"You've already met Tad, Grenda, and Candy, but you should talk to them in your off time and start things fresh. Tad is our chief interrogator-"

 

"Guest entertainer," Tad corrected as he ate a sandwich.

 

"-Grenda is our heavy weapons and demolitions specialist, and Candy is our stealth specialist. She's the one that grabbed you," Wendy said, pointing to Ford, who merely scoffed.

 

"I wasn't running on all gears. If I had been 100%, that fight would've been mine."

 

Everyone else snickered as Wendy continued leading them.

 

"Nate over there is our intel officer, Tambry, who I guess is not here right now, is our communications girl, and that's Lee, he-"

 

Wendy was interrupted by Ford's gasp. She turned, seeing him covering his mouth with both his hands, and also noticed Mabel had a look of disbelief on her face.

 

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked, turning. Ford slowly lowered his hands, and eventually nodded.

 

"Yeah, fine. Go on. Please."

 

Wendy turned back slowly.

 

"Alright. Lee is our morale... person. That's everyone here at the moment, but there's also Thompson and Soos, our supplier and mechanic, respectively. Soos is probably wrapped up in his project, actually. Lemme take you there."

 

Wendy and the gang walked an unspecific distance until they reached a massive circular room with an open top. In the middle, a very big man was working on a familiar ship. Ford gasped.

 

  
"The  _Shard_ ! How did you get my ship?!" He asked in wonder.

 

  
"This is  _your_ ship? We found it sitting in the woods, and assumed it had been abandoned! It's in pretty rough shape!"

 

Wendy had to shout the last part as Ford ran towards the ship and up the ramp. He ran inside, disappearing from view.

 

"Geez, you'd have thought we found his long-lost brother or something."

 

Mabel had a sad look in her eyes as she joined Ford inside the ship. Other than the miscellaneous tools lying around, it seemed to be the same. Mabel went to her rack, unlocked it, and opened it. Inside still lay all her possession: her sweater, some of her holo-disks of the family, and, most important of all, the old-fashioned picture of her and her parents.

 

Mabel was torn between happiness and sadness.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope, Chapter 5  
> Work Code: THB0015.5  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Saturday, September 5th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

"Hey, dudes."

 

Mabel turned left to look at the man who had entered their ship. He was big, and he was wearing a green shirt and khaki pants. He held a box of tools in his left hand and a gun-shaped tool in his right hand.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

"Uhh..."

 

The bridge door opened, and out stepped Ford. He was holding something in his hands, and looking down at it. He then moved his eyes up without moving his head, and made contact with the man.

 

"Uhh... hi."

 

"Hey, dude. What'chu doin'?"

 

"Uhh, looking through my ship."

 

  
" _Your_  ship? This is  _your_  ship?!" The man got a look of awe on his face.   


 

"Well, uh-"

 

  
"Dude, I've been  _looking_  for the guy who flew this ship! I have so many questions to ask you! How did you make that hyperdrive engine?! How were you able to conserve all the off-burnt energy?!"   


 

"Uhh-"

 

"Dude, I gotta know where you studied engineering! You're, like, a genius or something!"

 

Ford had a speechless look on his face in the moment before he slipped into his mask.

 

"I didn't study anywhere! My knowledge just comes to me naturally!"

 

Mabel features opened in shock at Ford's deception. Her head swivelled to follow them as Ford wrapped his arm around Soos and led him to the back.

 

"Yeah, I'll show you how I put all this together! It's quite simple, really. You just hafta..."

 

Mabel stared at the door in shock for a second before her expression hardened into anger. She was angry that Uncle Ford thought he could just step in and replace Uncle Lee. She was angry that these ruffians thought they could just step in and mess with their home. Her anger was getting the better of her, but Mabel didn't realize that.

 

She marched out of the ship, fuming.

 

* * *

 

  
Mabel and Pacifica sat in chairs beside each other outside the  _Shard_ , staring at nothing. They had been sitting like that for a while now.   


 

Earlier, Wendy had told them what their mission was, and why they were doing it.

 

Mabel was the first to speak up.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Pacifica was silent for a moment before answering.

 

"Sure," she said flatly. She didn't move.

 

Mabel turned to her right to face Pacifica, and smiled a weary smile.

 

"I doubt you," she said warmly. Pacifica scoffed.

 

"I doubt myself. Don't need your help, thanks."

 

Mabel held out her arms for a hug. Pacifica crossed hers and turned her head right. Mabel let out a sigh before standing up and moving in front of Pacifica chair.

 

Pacifica's eyes turned to Mabel, but her head stayed the same direction. Mabel grabbed her hands, and Pacifica's head bolted forward before Mabel pulled her out of the chair and enveloped her in a loving hug.

 

Pacifica tried to squirm out of it, trying to push Mabel away for a moment before finally submitting, slowly wrapping her arms around the other 14-year-old.

 

"Just because your father was willing to exclude you doesn't mean he doesn't love you. I know he's not the best father around, but he's been warped into that by all his predecessors. You have the ability to not do what he did."

 

Mabel pushed Pacifica away so she could look her in the eye, a pained expression on her face. Mabel had her hands on Pacifica's shoulders.

 

"It's going to be okay."

 

At that moment, Pacifica broke down. The tears started down her face, and Mabel pulled her back into the hugs.

 

"Mabel..." she managed to get out before colliding with Mabel's shoulder and letting the tears come completely.

 

  
Mabel held her, staring at the  _Shard_ , many thoughts going through her mind.   


 

"It's all going to be okay."

 

* * *

 

Mabel sat on the couch, Pacifica asleep on her right shoulder, their arms around each other. Mabel did some thinking in that time.

 

Suddenly, Wendy ran into the room.

 

  
"Guys, come quick, there's..." Wendy trailed off, seeing the two, "What are  _you_ doing?"   


 

Mabel's face flushed red. "Nothing," she cleared her throat, "Absolutely nothing. We'll be there in a minute."

 

"Alright, then," Wendy winked as she turned and left.

 

Mabel shook her head before shaking Pacifica with her free hand.

 

"Pacifica. I should really get a nickname for you. Hmm.." Mabel thought for a second, "Pa-cif-ic-a. Pa-cif. Pa-ci. Pa-z. Paz? Paz!"

 

Mabel beamed as she resumed her shaking.

 

"Paz! Wake up! Wendy's got something!"

 

Pacifica's eyes slowly opened.

 

"W-wha..." She blinked herself awake and looked around a moment, before realizing she was on Mabel's shoulder. She quickly sat up straight, raising a fist to her face and clearing her throat.

 

"I will pay you never to talk about this."

 

Mabel shoved Pacifica lightly before standing.

 

"Come on, Paz, Wendy wanted to show us something."

 

Pacifica stood with a confused look on her face.

 

"Paz? Why am I Paz? Where did you get Paz?"

 

"Don't worry about it! Come on!" Mabel shouted as she walked out.

 

* * *

 

Everyone stood assembled before a massive screen, watching.

 

"-Governor Northwest, who felt this change was going to be-"

 

Mabel leaned close to Wendy.

 

"What did I miss?"

 

"Governor Northwest resigned and gave control of the planet to this guy."

 

Mabel raised her eyebrows, but stayed silent.

 

"-but he has made the wrong choice. You see, in my Empire, siding against me is considered treason, a crime punishable by death."

 

Pacifica gasped.

 

"I have a bad feeling about this, bro," Wendy said anxiously. Cipher, who had been standing behind a podium on screen, turned and beckoned off-stage.

 

"Bring out Governor Northwest!"

 

Two troopers brought out the Governor, missing his massive jacket and hands bound behind his back. He was flung to his knees on stage, and Cipher strode toward him. He looked up at Cipher with an angry look.

 

"Cipher, you betraying scum! You promised-"

 

Cipher waved his hand over the Governor.

 

"Now, now, that's quite enough of that, Governor Northwest. Let's make an example," he said quietly. He turned and faced the audience, raising his hands.

 

"Preston Victor Northwest, you have been found guilty of treason! You are hereby sentenced to  public execution by any means I see fit!"

 

Cipher drew his lightsaber and ignited it with a flick.

 

"No!" Pacifica shouted, rushing toward the screen, an arm outstretched, as if she could stop the impending murder. Mabel followed her, an arm similarly outstretched to grab her.

 

Cipher raised his lightsaber before swining it horizontally, beheading former Governor Northwest. Pacifica reached the screen just as it happened, an arm reaching up to it.

 

Her face widened in shock before she forced her eyes closed, turning away as Mabel ran into her, enveloping her in another hug. Pacifica wrapped her arms around Mabel's arm as they both lowered to their knees, Pacifica sobbing yet again.

 

Mabel turned to face the group of people watching them. Wendy stepped forward and got to her knees, putting her right hand on Mabel's left shoulder.

 

"What are we going to do now?" Mabel asked.

 

"Now?" Wendy repeated, raising her eyebrows, "Now, we attack."

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope, Chapter 6  
> Work Code: THB0015.6  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Monday, September 7th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

Mabel sat in in a big chair, her right elbow on the arm, fist to her cheek. At the front of the room, Wendy paced in front of the same viewscreen, pointing and talking on and on about the plan.

 

Mabel wasn't really paying attention. She knew she had to stick with Wendy, so there wasn't much point.

 

"...at which point, we should control the capital. We can plan out the planet's conversion when we get there. Everyone clear on the plan?"

 

  
Numerous sounds of agreement rang out from the room.  Mabel didn't notice.  Wendy nodded.

 

"Alright, then. Go on back to your rooms and prep; we'll need to be exactly on time with this one. Dismissed."

 

  
It seemed as though the entire room stood and left at the same time, and, suddenly, it was empty. Mabel sat, alone, in that chair , thinking.

 

After a time had passed, she shook her head, coming out of her trance. She looked around the room, surprised to find it empty. She briefly wondered why Uncle Ford or Pacifica hadn't come to get her as she stood and stretched.

 

After finishing that, Mabel turned and left the room, eventually reaching the fork in the halls.

 

She looked left: going this way would take her to her room, where she could get ready. Or Wendy's room, where she could get a private, personalized run-through of the plan. Or Uncle Ford's room, where she could sit and talk.

 

  
She looked right: going this way would take her to Pacifica's room, where she could... talk. About nothing. She was also pretty sure that way hooked up with the main hallway, where she could eventually get back to the  _Shard_.

 

After considering her options for a time, Mabel decided to go to her room. The door slid open, and Mabel stepped in.

 

She stretched out on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about... nothing.

 

Eventually, she dozed off.

 

* * *

 

Mabel awoke to a sound she didn't recognize. She sat up quickly, scanning her room for danger, when the sound came again. Mabel quickly realized it was the door chime.

 

She swung her legs over the side, stood up, and tiredly walked towards the door. She reached her right hand over, pressing the button, and it slid open, revealing a red-faced, bleary-eyed Pacifica Northwest.

 

Mabel's features immediately widened in surprise and concern, and she said, in a very high-pitched voice, "Pacifica?!"

 

"H-help me. Please, Mabel," Pacifica uttered between sobs. Mabel immediately leaned forward, engulfing Pacifica in a tight hug. Pacifica reciprocated, falling into Mabel.

 

They stood, embracing each other for a time, before Mabel broke the hug, straightening up. They stood, Pacifica's hands on Mabel's shoulders, and Mabel's shoulders on the side of Pacifica's stomach. They stared into each other's eyes, and Mabel's face reddened slightly. She looked away awkwardly, looking at the bottom of the door, before she removed her hands. Pacifica removed hers as well, and Mabel rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand.

 

"So..." she began awkwardly, "What do you need help with?"

 

Pacifica's light smile faded away, replaced with a look of sadness.

 

  
"I just... I feel bad. I resented my father so much for so long, and then he just  _died_ , and-"

 

"Pacifica," Mabel interrupted sternly, "Your father was a terrible person. You meant nothing to him. He never really cared about you. You were-"

 

  
"Mabel, how do I know? How  _can_  I know? Maybe if I had apologized, if I had just given him a chance-"

 

"Nothing could have changed your father, Pacifica. He was a very bad man, and you are so much better now that you're free from him."

 

Pacifica's mouth hung open, as if trying to make another point, before she closed it and got a slightly angry look on her face.

 

"Thank you, Mabel. I know I can always rely on you to help me," she spit out in a venomous voice before she turned and left. Mabel's mouth flew open in shock, and she watched Pacifica leave.

 

"Pacifica!" She shouted, reaching out a hand, as if to grab her, but Pacifica never turned. She closed her mouth, a worried look on her face, and turned back into her room.

 

She sat on her bed, her head low. She reached up her hands, clutching her forehead. She eventually leaned forward, setting her elbows on her knees.

 

Mabel sat like that for an unmeasurable amount of time. She eventually curled up on her bed again, and went back to sleep.

 

This nap was much shorter; Mabel knew there hadn't been much time when she awoke again. She awoke to what sounded like someone banging on her door.

 

  
In fact, it _was_ someone banging on her door.

 

"Emergency meeting! Everyone be in the main hall in 5 minutes! Emergency meeting!" She heard a voice shouting, trailing down the hall.

 

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She stood up slowly, lethargic. She just wanted to be done.

 

She smacked a hand on the pad, the door slid open, and she walked out.

 

* * *

 

Wendy stood at the front of the room, her back to the group assembled, talking with two other people: Nate was one, and the other was a man Mabel didn't recognize; he wore a green hat, boots, and had a mustache. They all had serious looks on their faces. Nate had his arms crossed, while Wendy was holding them behind her back.

 

Mabel felt as though there was a lot of panic and concern.

 

After a time, Nate and the other man went to the right side of the stage, standing and waiting. Wendy turned and faced the audience.

 

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'll put this bluntly: The attack is cancelled, and we are all in grave danger."

 

Nobody reacted.

 

"Darth Cipher has deployed his troops all over the planet, and has sent a detachment to search the woods and deal with us. They will find us in approximately one hour. I called you here today because I want your input. Do we stay and fight to the death, or do we evacuate and save ourselves?"

 

Mabel immediately heard most of the people say they should stay and fight, though she thought she heard a few evacuates. Mabel herself said nothing.

 

Wendy held out both her hands, calming the crowd.

 

"Alright, everyone who wants to leave, head to the ship port. Everyone else, grab your gear. We'll-"

 

"THEY'RE HERE!" A voice echoed from the hall. A man ran in, panting, clutching his chest.

 

"They're here! Cipher's troops are-" the man was cut off by a blaster bolt going through his head, and he collapsed. Behind him stood a squad of 4 clone troopers and Darth Cipher, lightsaber ignited. The entire first row, including Mabel, drew their blasters, and Wendy did the same.

 

"Hey, kids! Let's make this quick!"

 

Suddenly, the room rocked, and Mabel fell forward, her hands colliding with the ground.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope, Chapter 7  
> Work Code: THB0015.7  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, September 11th - Sunday, September 13th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr:

 

Mabel stayed still on the ground for a moment before standing, clutching her blaster. She took aim and fired at Cipher, who deflected it. Suddenly, a bolt whizzed in front of her, and she turned, noticing that the entire rear wall had been blown in, and many troops were lined up, firing into the room. Mabel turned and fired on them.

 

"FALL BACK!" Wendy shouted over the commotion, "FALL BACK TO THE SHIP PORT! BEGIN EVACUATION!"

 

The survivors of the devastating attack started reversing towards the door opposite Cipher. Mabel saw Tambry and Nate, but Tad, Lee, Candy, Grenda, Thompson, and Soos were all missing.

 

They slowly retreated back through the halls, fighting for their lives. Suddenly, they passed a frame, and Wendy pressed a big red button on the wall, closing a bulkhead in front of them.

 

"That should hold them for a little while. Run!"

 

The entire group turned and ran. Within minutes, they arrived in the massive circular room, and saw Soos, Grenda, Thompson, and Tad.

 

"We ran as soon as they showed up," Tad explained, walking up to Wendy.

 

"I laid some explosives in the halls!" Grenda said in her freakishly masculine voice.

 

  
"Fantastic. We'll need to detonate them soon. Soos, is that ship ready to fly?" Wendy asked, pointing at the  _Glass Shard_ .

 

"Hey, nuh-uh, missy! You are not using my ship for anything! Besides, it'll never fit all of us," Ford interjected, pointing a finger at Wendy, and then gesturing to the group of about 20 people in the room.

 

  
"Well, we have one other ship, and it'll hold a few of us. Soos, what's the capacity of the  _Lumberjack_ ?" Wendy asked.

 

"It'll hold 10, plus enough supplies to sustain them for a week and the two pilots."

 

"Pines, how many can your ship hold?"

 

"Crew capacity is 4, full crew is 8," Ford said flatly. Wendy nodded to him, and then looked around the room, counting everyone there.

 

"There's 25 of us here, and the ships can hold 20. 5 of us have to stay. Any volunteers, other than myself?"

 

Thompson raised his hand. Grenda looked at him, and then raised hers as well. Soos looked down at the ground, a conflicted look riddled on his face. Tad crossed his arms.

 

"Come on, people, we need-"

 

Wendy was interrupted by a loud sound to her right, and turned to look. A vent had fallen to the ground, and Candy fell in.

 

"Candy!" Grenda shouted, running towards her.

 

"Grenda!" Candy also shouted, running towards the other. They collided in a hug, and Grenda started kissing Candy's face. Candy giggled. Mabel's eyebrows raised in surprise, and she leaned in to Ford.

 

"Did you know they were dating?"

 

"News to me," he replied, shrugging. Mabel shrugged as well, returning her hands to her side.

 

"Now we have 26. Is there any way to get to the fighter bay?" Wendy asked.

 

"No, that was the last bulkhead. We're cut off, unless you want to go overland."

 

Wendy shook her head.

 

"Alright, Candy, is there any way you can get to the fighter bay through those vents?"

 

"Yes, I can crawl through the vents. They are very small, though."

 

"Alright. Split up into a group of 8, a group of 12, and the rest. These are your evac groups, so choose accordingly!" Wendy shouted, and then pulled Ford aside. Mabel didn't keep up with their conversation. She looked around, looking for Pacifica. She panicked when she didn't see her, quickly looking over again.

 

"Pacifica!" She shouted, when she didn't see her the second time.

 

"She's right here!" called a voice from the hallway. Mabel turned, and saw a devastating sight.

 

There in the doorway, Pacifica Northwest was on her knees, holding her head with her hands, her hair bunched in the hand of Darth Cipher.

 

"Mabel Pines, we meet again! It's been a while! How are you?"

 

"Evacuate!" Wendy shouted, though nobody fired their blasters. Mabel stepped forward, pulling her lightsaber from her belt. Cipher's eyes went to it as it ignited.

 

  
"Oh, so  _that's_ what you're going with, hmm? Interesting choice." Cipher quipped.

 

"Let her go," Mabel demanded plainly. Cipher smiled.

 

"Dearest Mabel, I don't find you to be in a position to make demands. How about I keep her?"

 

Mabel's rage swelled, and she pushed out a hand. Cipher was launched back into the darkness, making a sickening thud as his head collided with the top of the hole he had cut in the bulkhead.

 

Mabel rushed forward and grabbed Pacifica's hand, pulling her back, putting her lightsaber away when they had rejoined the group.

 

  
"Come on, dudes!" Soos shouted from the airlock of the  _Shard_ .

 

Mabel looked at Soos, and then at Pacifica. She repeated this action again before settling.

 

"Pacifica, get on the ship."

 

"Only if you're coming with me."

 

"Paz, please-"

 

"Mabel, I have something I need to tell you, but now is not the time. Please, just get on the ship."

 

"There's no room. We have..." Mabel trailed off as an idea came to her.

 

"Soos! Is the cargo bay fixed?!"

 

"Yeah, dude!"

 

"Everyone, get in the cargo bay! We can-"

 

She was interrupted by a snarl from the doorway. Cipher stood there, hunched over and panting.

 

"Kill them all!" he ordered, pointing out his lightsaber. His troopers raised his blaster, firing on the entire group. Thompson pushed Tad out of the way, getting shot straight through in the process. Tambry ran for the ship, but was gunned down as she went. Mabel raised her blaster, firing, herding everyone else back until just she and Wendy were standing at the foot of the ramp.

 

"Wendy, let's go!"

 

"I'm not leaving!"

 

  
"Are you insane?! We have to go,  _now_ !"

 

"I'm not leaving! Some of them may still be alive, and the planet needs me!"

 

"Wendy, I'm sorry, but..." Mabel focused on Wendy's mind, "You're coming with us."

 

"I-I'm coming with- NO!"

 

Mabel concentrated harder.

 

"You are coming with us."

 

"I am coming with you," Wendy agreed, and walked up the ramp.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope, Chapter 8  
> Work Code: THB0015.8  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, September 13th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

  
"Pines, make contact with the  _Lumberjack_!" Wendy shouted as they blasted out into the atmosphere.

 

"I can't do that! Mabel, do it!" Ford shouted back to Mabel.

 

Mabel turned and started pressing buttons.

 

  
" _Lumberjack_ , this is the  _Glass Shard_. Please respond and alert us to your position."

 

There was silence for a moment before the buttery voice of Tad Strange came over the headset.

 

  
" _Glass Shard_ , this is the  _Lumberjack_. We're following you not far back. We'll be coming alongside in no time."

 

"Uh... that's... great?" Mabel covered the microphone with her hand, and looked at Wendy, "Wendy? What am I supposed to be asking them?"

 

"Make sure everyone's alright over there, and that she's in ship-shape."

 

  
" _Lumberjack_ , are all your passengers alright?"

 

"We've got a few injuries over here, but nothing major. Everyone should be fine."

 

"Alright. What is your condition?"

 

"Ship-shape and ready to run."

 

"Wendy, everyone's-"

 

"We've got fighters incoming!" said Grenda over the speaker on the console.

 

"Get in the turrets! I'll power them up!"

 

Wendy stood from Lee's seat and Mabel got out of the comms station, and they all ran into the ball turrets flanking the bridge.

 

"What's going on?" asked Soos.

 

"Fighters are attacking! We need someone on that tactical console and someone in the topturret!"

 

"I'm on it, dude!" Soos said, turning and heading for the ladder.

 

Mabel stepped into the starboard ball turret, and strapped herself into the seat, reaching up to the console above the seat, activating the ball turret and releasing the clamps.

 

Mabel then grabbed the two handles of the gatling ball turret and waited. Nothing happened for a few moments.

 

Suddenly, an M-shaped fighter whizzed by, and Mabel started firing.

 

The battle went by fast; Mabel shot more fighters out of the sky than she could've counted. It only felt like a few minutes, but it was probably more like hours.

 

Suddenly, the fighters stopped, and Mabel looked around, wondering what had happened.

 

"I'm not picking up any more enemies here! I think we're good!" Grenda announced.

 

Mabel sighed in relief, taking off her headset and slumping back into her chair.

 

They were safe.

 

* * *

 

"Report, Commander!"

 

"Sir, the compound is secure! We've found no rebels, nor caught any prisoners. A few of the fighters from the fighter bay are missing."

 

"Very good, Commander Power. Let's return to the ship."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

* * *

 

  
"Status report!" Cipher shouted as he strode onto the  _Defender_ 's bridge.

 

"Sir, numerous rebel cells are breaking out all over the planet! We'll lose control if-"

 

"Lock weapons and tell the troopers to withdraw. They have 5 minutes."

 

"Sir? Lock weapons on the p-planet, sir?"

 

Cipher turned from the middle of the bridge and moved so he was standing under the troopers, looking straight up at him.

 

"Did you not hear me, Lieutenant?"

 

"A-absolutely. I mean, yes, I did, Master."

 

"Then do it!" Cipher shouted, pointing away from him. The trooper turned and scurried away.

 

Cipher held his hands behind his back as he strode down the walkway to the windows and looked out over the planet. He sighed.

 

"You were indeed a lovely planet, Nogero. I will miss you."

 

* * *

 

"Wendy! The big ships are firing!" Grenda shouted.

 

"At us?"

 

"No! At the planet!"

 

Everyone gasped as Ford manipulated the ship, turning it around to face the planet.

 

Every big ship over the planet was releasing a stream of blaster bolts, all hitting the planet forcefully. Mabel watched in horror as the planet's surface was reduced to slag.

 

Wendy put a hand over her mouth to still her quivering lip. The ship was silent as millions died and the entire planet was destroyed.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope, Chapter 9  
> Work Code: THB0015.9  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, September 15th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

The convoy of refugees trailed through hyperspace, glum. Everyone natively from Nogero was speechless and in shock; none of them could believe what happened.

 

  
Mabel sat on Ford's bunk, consoling Pacifica over the loss of everything she had ever known. Wendy was sitting on Lee's bunk, and Grenda was still sitting at the tactical station. Soos was in the bridge, sitting with Ford, and... well, nobody _really_ knew where Candy was.   


 

Pacifica lifted her head from Mabel's shoulder and looked at her with squinted, tear-filled eyes.

 

"Mabel... I'm sorry," she half-sobbed before looking towards the bridge door, "I was so mean to you, and you were only trying to help, but... I'm sorry," she managed to get out before falling into Mabel's shoulder again. Mabel ran her hand up and down Pacifica's head.

 

  
"Shh, shh, it's alright. I forgive you. I know it was a heat-of-the-moment thing, and, honestly, I didn't say anything  _really_ helpful. So, really, I should be the one apologizing. So... I'm sorry."   


 

Pacifica pulled back again, and smiled as Mabel got the last part of her apology out. She brought a hand and put on her face lightly, mimicking a slap.

 

"Dork," Pacifica pretended to insult as she went back to cuddling with Mabel.

 

"Stuck-up princess," returned Mabel, wrapping her arms around Pacifica. She sighed.

 

If only they could stay like this forever.

 

"Mabel," Ford called from the bridge, "com'ere, please."

 

Mabel looked at the bridge, and then to Pacifica. Then, with a "Coming, Uncle Ford," she stood up and walked in. Ford and Wendy were sitting in there, the bridge chairs turned to face each other.

 

"Sit down," he said, gesturing to Mabel's normal stool. Mabel obeyed, taking a seat.

 

"What's going on?" she asked.

 

"Well, we need a plan. We left Nogero in a bit of a hurry, and we're in major trouble. We can't stick around, or we'll certainly be killed."

 

"Which is why," Wendy picked up, "We need to pick someplace new and safe to go. A place where we can live."

 

Mabel looked uncertainly at the floor.

 

"What's the options?"

 

"Well, the Core is out, for obvious reasons. So is Cipher's territory. We can't head up north, because there's a lot of fighting up there, so we can either head west or northeast."

 

"Hmm... neither of those sound like good options."

 

"I know, there's not much, but we can't stay here."

 

Mabel thought for a second before her eyes widened.

 

  
"What if we  _could_ stay here?"   


 

"What? Kid, we'll die if we go to any planet, there's no way-"

 

"No, not on a planet. Here, on the ship!" Mabel got up and reached her arms out, gesturing, "We could be nomads!"

 

Ford scoffed.

 

"You're even crazier than Lee," he said, before he caught what he was saying. When he did, he faced widened in shock.

 

"Uh, wait, I didn't mean-"

 

"I know, Uncle Ford. Wendy, what do you think?"

 

"It would keep us relatively safe," Wendy mused.

 

"Right?" Mabel agreed.

 

"Oh, come on!" Ford said, standing up, "Both our ships are crammed fuller than they should be, and I don't see any makings of a fleet here, do you?"

 

Wendy smirked.

 

"Well, I'll guess we'll just have to get another ship; one more suitable to carry a bunch of people."

 

Ford scoffed again.

 

  
"Good luck getting  _that_ much money, sweetheart."   


 

"Hey, we're just coming up with ideas. And that certainly wasn't a bad one."

 

Mabel smiled a smug grin, looking at Ford. He sighed, taking his seat again.

 

"Alright," he said, after debilitating a moment, "we'll try it. But if it doesn't work out in... 3 months, we're going with my plan."

 

"Which is?"

 

"We head to Saleucami and sit still for a while."

 

"Sounds fine to me. Now..." Wendy stood up and walked towards the door, heading to tell the others.

 

"Let's make some noise."

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope, Chapter 10  
> Work Code: THB0015.10  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, September 15th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Star Falls: False Hope  
> Work Code: THB0015  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, August 28th - Tuesday, September 15th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


End file.
